


Too Long

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick considers his feelings about Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cutter mini-fest on Cutter's Lab.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nick,” Jenny said, a smile touching her red lips, as she turned to leave.

Nick gazed at her back, the knot of her dark hair, and listened to the click of her heels across the floor. He thought of Claudia, and how much Nick had _wanted_ Jenny to be her.

But Claudia was gone, and it was probably Nick’s fault, and he had left it too long with her. He had waited too long and he had never had the chance to see what they could be together.

Jenny may share Claudia’s face, but she wasn’t her. She was harder than Claudia, in a way, with sharp edges where Claudia had been softness cushioning her steel. She could flay you with words and she was the sort of woman who owned the room when she entered it, asking you to notice her, with her boldness and her beauty. She was stubborn and brave and she never backed down.

She wasn’t Claudia, and Nick didn’t want her to be.

“Jenny,” he said, and she stopped walking, turning to meet his eyes again. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

He wouldn’t leave it too long again.


End file.
